Jellal's Rescue
by Anon5997
Summary: Shortly after the Oracion Seis was taken down Jellal was taken by the Magic Counsil. Natsu decides he can't just sit by and watch someone he knows as a friend be taken away for good. With Lucy accompanying him as well as Erza things are bound to get exciting. What will happen to Erza once she see's Jellal again? And will all of this alone time with Lucy cause Natsu to confess?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

" Hey Happy! Want to go see what Luce is up to?" Says Natsu with a wide grin. " I can't Natsu I promised Karla I would catch her the biggest fish ever!" says Happy with a look of determination. "Aye sir! Well I'm off then!". Natsu walks out the door of the guild. He arrived at the front of Lucy's house. Starting to feel a little nervous because they are never really alone together. Although, he brushes the feeling off when he catches Lucy's scent.

It is night time as Natsu once again sneaks into Lucy's house. He peers into her window that was broken due to so many intrusions. Lucy was taking a bath, Natsu could smell the perfume and soap filling the air from her bathroom. He could also hear her talking to herself. He goes a little closer to the door.

"Fighting the Oracion Seis really did a number on me... I was so worried Natsu, Grey and I were goners. I have the strangest feeling when I think about being on a different team. Almost like I miss them.. Or him, I should say.. Natsu... What am I going to do with you?". Hearing Lucy say that Natsu's cheeks turned red and made his heart sink into his stomach. All of the sudden, the door knob starts turning. In a panic Natsu hid himself in the kitchen though not sure why.

The busty blonde came out only wearing a towel. One to keep her hair up, and one around her body. He could see through the doorways into her bedroom and when he saw his friend walk into his line of sight he became flustered. "I don't know whether I should look or not, Luce is my best friend! But then again, I'm having a hard time getting out right now." Lucy sits on her bed a lets out a sigh and takes the towel out of her hair and proceeds to remove the one on her body. Natsu's heartbeat speeds up and now he is so focused on the blonde he doesn't seem to notice a certain ice wizard next to him. "HEY NATSU!" Grey says with a smirk. Lucy turns around and screams " HAVEN'T YOU HEARD OF KNOCKING!" Still wearing just a towel around her body. Ignoring what he just saw, Natsu turns around and starts cramming his face full of food. "Hey Luce, I needa talk to you about somethin'". "One second Natsu!" Lucy went into her bathroom and put on her clothes, a blue skirt with a white tank-top. Natsu's voice got very serious. " It's about Jallal...". Lucy opened her bathroom door. "What?" she said with a serious gasp. "We can't just leave him there! We need to go get him! He's our friend!"

Just then they hear a voice, "Not so fast you two." They turn walk into Lucy's bedroom. Now Erza is there too, sitting on her bed. "I cannot allow you guys to break anyone out of jail from the magic council". Erza looked serious as always. "I'm sorry, but whats done is done. We don't need Fairy Tail to be in trouble by the magic council again." Natsu gritted his teeth then spoke up and said " WHY? HE IS OUR FRIEND! AND.. AND.. ERZA YOU LOVE HIM!". The room fell silent. "You guys don't want to go, fine. I'll go get him myself." Just then, Lucy spoke up, "No, I'm going too. He may be in jail but he was being controlled! I can't sleep at night knowing that that guy, is sitting in jail after he helped us so much when we were fighting the Oracion Seis!". The room got silent again. "I don't think I'm gonna be able to stop you guys... huh?" The dragon slayer and celestial wizard both looked very focused. Meanwhile Gray says, " Well I came here to invite you guys on a mission with Juvia and I.. The mission is to go find a special book. But I can see that with this suddenly coming up you guys are busy.. Sorry I can't go with you guys." And with that, he made his way out of the apartment. Soon after, Erza made her leave silently, almost as if she was thinking about the conversation they have just had.

This left Natsu once again alone with Lucy. He lie down on his bed and sighed. Lucy sat next to the fire mage and said, "Well I suppose you want to sleep here again?" Natsu stayed quiet. Now Lucy was thinking, "How long was Natsu here? Did he see me..?!" Lucy's face flushed red. But she didn't notice that Natsu's face was just as red as hers. He was thinking about the same thing. "I almost... I almost.. saw Lucy..." the thought kept repeating itself in Natsu's head and with each occurrence his face would turn more red. Finally he tried to break the ice and said quietly "Tomorrow we need to get Jallal." Lucy looked at him and nodded in approval. She lie down next to him forgetting about her thoughts and drifted into a deep sleep.

The next morning, Lucy woke up cuddling with Natsu. He was still sleeping, it was around 8am. "He's so warm... I want to stay here like this." She thinks peacefully. "WHAT AM I THINKING?! Natsu's my friend I can't be having these feelings! Am I... Am I falling in love... with Natsu.." Natsu turns towards Lucy, their faces are inches away, "I feel like I can't move. If I did he might wake up and think I was being weird." Lucy thought. All of the sudden, his eyes opened. Lucy starting to internally panic and Natsu just gave her a big smile and said "Hey Luce! Wow I slept great!" His words made Lucy feel calm. She smiled back and got out of bed. Natsu followed and started to prepare for their journey to rescue Jallal.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Walking out of Lucy's apartment, they see Erza standing outside. "You can't stop us Erza, we WILL get Jallal", said Natsu. Erza just smirked and said "Fine, I'm coming with you." Natsu's face lighted up and he smiled. So they made their long journey to the magic council jail. Jellal's words kept echoing in Erza's head. "Because it was the color of your hair." Her emotions were torn she was so excited to see him, yet so unsure of what will happen."Why does my heart pain me every time I remember what he said before he left..? Could it be I miss him? He did all of those terrible things at the tower of heaven, but I can easily look past that, at least a lot easier than most people could." Again those words echoed in her head. She did her best to hide the emotions.

They stop in Hargion and Lucy and Erza go off together while Natsu decides to take a nap by the port. "So why did you want me to go with you Erza?" Says Lucy. " I need you to help me find something pretty to wear." Erza says with sparkles in her eyes. "What kind of clothes are you looking for?" Lucy says reluctantly. "Dresses, Lingerie, things like that." Erza says now with a big smile across her face. "I've never seen Erza so worried about what she looks like. Maybe it's for Jallal? Maybe I should get a few things like that too.." Lucy says. So they both go into several stores, picking out clothes for each other, bras, panties, stockings, dresses that look like the can't be worn in public. This started to make Lucy question, "Why am I buying things to impress someone too?! I have no one to impress.". Just then an image of Natsu flashes in her head and starts to make her blush. Erza notices and looks and Lucy with a soft smile. She could tell Lucy, had a crush on the pink haired dragon slayer. "Hey Lucy, tell me, how do you feel about Natsu?". The question made Lucy very shy because she has never had a boyfriend, or any sort of relations at all! "Wh-What do you mean? hehe" Lucy says meekly. Erza smirked at Lucy and said "If you keep avoiding your emotions you guys won't end up anywhere."Lucy thought about what Erza said, trying to avoid the conflict that was going on inside her, Lucy changed the subject. "So how does this look?" She says questionably as she hold up a little black dress with fishnet stockings. "I'm sure whoever your trying to impress would love it." Erza says almost as if she was passively letting her know that its what Natsu would like. "Okay, tell me then, Erza, I bet you have to be excited to be seeing Jallal." Erza just smiles, looks up, and says, "It has been so long, since I have seen the real Jallal."

Meanwhile Natsu is sitting under a tree waiting for the girls, "Damn.. I can't stop thinking about Lucy.. We have been working together so long. I have never felt this way.. Whats worse is what if I tell her I love her.. And she doesn't feel the same way." He looks through the tree branches up at the blue sky. It's probably about 3pm, he sees the busty blonde and the red head walking toward him. He gets excited when he sees Lucy walking toward him. "You guys ready yet I'm starvin'" Natsu complains. "Yes, we should stop somewhere to eat then move on." Erza says. They finish eating and move on till night falls. They sleep outside, Erza brought camping equipment for everyone, 2 Tents, and 3 sleeping bags. Natsu and Lucy share a tent, and Erza gets her own tent. Lucy brought a pair of pajamas, but she also bought some lingerie to sleep in. It was a silky pink dress that barley covered her at all! All of the sudden, she remember what Erza said " If you keep avoiding your emotions, you guys won't end up anywhere." "Was she trying to tell me to make the first move?! I don't even know how Natsu feels?! Maybe I should try to find out.." Lucy puts on her regular pajamas a button down shirt and a pair of pants. When she finishes changing, Natsu come in. They fall asleep in a matter of seconds.

Lucy wakes up in the middle of the night, Natsu isn't there next to her. She looks outside the tent. He's sitting on a log by a fire they had previously made, but by now there were only embers. "Hey Natsu." Lucy says with a smile. He looks at her and smiles back "Hey" he says back just as cheerfully. Lucy sits down next to him. "So how come your up so late? Having trouble sleeping?" Lucy says. "Yeah there's just been a lot on my mind. With Jallal and other stuff..." Natsu's voice trailed off. "Yeah, I feel so bad for Jallal. He just got his memories back but then he was taken away so soon. Poor Erza. I know that must have been so hard on her." Lucy says in a melancholy way. Lucy looks at Natsu. "Hey, Natsu..." Lucy says shyly. "Yeah?" Natsu says just as shy. "Umm... Do you.. Do you.. Like.. Anyone..?" Lucy says as she stares down at the ground and blushes. Natsu looks at her and blushes and has a look of shock on his face. "Is Lucy trying to tell me something?!" Natsu thinks. The dragon slayer looks away and lets out a small "Uh. Yeah.. I do... I've known her a long time.. and we spend a lot of time together." Lucy looks surprised, she didn't think Natsu would be so serious. Normally he just laughs at something like this or makes some sort of joke. "Lucy.. Lets get to sleep" Natsu says with a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Lucy woke up to find that her pink haired dragon slayer has gone somewhere. She sits up. "I wonder where everyone is" She says questionably .Then out of the thick trees and bushes Natsu come out. "Luce, I have to tell you this now! I love you Lucy, and I want you to be my woman." Lucy stared at him and said "Natsu, I… love you too. I always have" But then, Lucy opens her eyes yet again. "A dream?" she says. Natsu was sitting with Erza and Jellal by a little campsite. Then they all look at Lucy and smile. "Good morning Lucy!" says Erza as she walks up to her. "Good morning, Erza." Erza sits down next to her. She was wearing her typical heart kreuz armor, she looks at Lucy and smiled, "I need to talk to you later". "Alright" Lucy says cheerfully. "I'm going to get dressed!" She shouted over towards Natsu and Jellal. She went into the tent and changed into an orange spaghetti strap tank top and a brown mini skirt. She fashions her whip on her right side and proceeds out of the tent. It is around 10am now and Lucy decides to join everyone in the group to chat. "We have to keep going, we cannot risk getting caught" Erza says in a commanding voice. Everyone helps pack up the camp and then proceeds to go to their home, The Fairy Tail guild. I brought these clothes for you Jellal, Erza shoves identical replicas of Mystogans clothes in his arms. She smiles and tell him "you better get changed to while we finish." Jellal changes into his clothes and meets them on a forest path towards the guild. Finally, after a long 3 days journey they make it back to the guild. Everyone was so happy to see him, Cana drank in celebration. Levy told him about the guild and everyone just danced the night away with booze and songs. Makarov approached Erza the next day in the guild. "I know that Jellal had nothing to do with the tower of heaven, but the magic council is looking after him and should they come here Erza, Jellal must not be found. Posing as Mystogan was a great idea. Just be aware of the magic council." That night Natsu and Lucy are hanging out at the bar talking to Mira. "I have the perfect mission for you guys!". "Lets see it! I'm all fired up!" Natsu says as he reads it, but him momentum slowly dies down after he reads it. "Wanted, A couple from the Fairy Tail guild to defeat a magic user using a very strong memory magic. You must be in love with each other" Natsu's face brightened up. "We'll take it". "Wait Natsu, I never read it yet!" Lucy says a little panicked.


End file.
